


Happy Accident

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [83]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco tries not to panic, but he cannot believe those words just left his mouth. He must be drunker than he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/629148.html?thread=86224028#t86224028) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Cisco may have had too many drinks, because he thinks he just saw the Pied Piper come in the bar. Or well, not technically the Pied Piper since he’s not wearing the outfit, but Hartley.

Either way, Cisco was hoping it was all a figment of his imagination, born of too much booze and too much feeling sorry for himself for being forever single. It would just be too cruel if the guy he’d just been thinking about walked into the bar and sat next to him.

Wait.

“Why are you sitting next to me?” Cisco asks, staring at Hartley in confusion. He was pretty sure the other man still hated him and there were plenty of other seats in the bar, so it was odd that Hartley had chosen to sit next to him. Unless he was up to something. “Are you up to something?”

Hartley rolls his eyes, motioning to the bartender to bring him a drink. “I’m just getting a drink, Ramon, relax,” he says. He doesn’t sound like he’s up to something, but it’s hard to tell with him.

“Right,” Cisco says, rolling his own eyes. “The guy I’m crushing on just happens to come and sit next to me right when I’m thinking about him.”

There’s a beat of silence when they both freeze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Cisco tries not to panic, but he cannot believe those words just left his mouth. He must be drunker than he thought.

“I mean, uh,” he scrambles, trying to come up with something, anything, to excuse what he just said. “That’s not…”

His pathetic attempts at distracting Hartley from his humiliation is cut off by Hartley bursting into laughter. Cisco can only stare, not sure whether he should be offended or not, but at least Hartley doesn’t seem to be angry. He supposes that’s the best he can hope for out of the mess he’s gotten himself in.

“Cisco, you are adorable when you’re drunk,” Hartley says once he’s finally calmed down a little. “What do you say we get out of here?”

It takes a moment for the implications of Hartley’s question to sink in, but when it does, he grins widely. Maybe he didn’t screw things up as bad as he thought he did. “Yeah,” he says, “sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
